Father's and Toys
by Cora Sinclair
Summary: Andy's dad and Woody's past in honor of Father's Day. Hope you like it.
1. Woody

Author's Note: Woody's Origin and Andy's Dad; I saw Toy Story 3 today with my father and thought that I should type something up for Andy in honor of Father's Day.

She knew that the question would come; she had expected it all her life when he had died. She had prepared herself for the question and still when he had asked it, it still shocked her. After all how is a mother supposed to respond to?

"Mommy, what happened to Daddy?"

Helen or better known as Ms. Davis and Andy's Mom looked at her ten year old son; he had the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen.

"Andy…honey, I want you to go up to your room, but you need to leave Woody here okay?" said Ms. Davis

"But Mom!" protested Andy

"Andy…please…just leave Woody here for a minute and I'll bring him up with me, then I'll tell you what happened to Daddy okay?" Replied Ms. Davis, doing her best not to show tears in her eyes

"Okay…" said Andy as he sulked up the stairs, leaving Woody behind on the counter

As soon as she was sure that Andy wasn't hiding on top of the stairs, Ms. Davis grabbed the stuffed cowboy doll and gave it a hug before asking herself "Why did you leave us, Woody?"

Author's Note: Next chappie coming up soon.


	2. Heart

Author's Note: Not even half an hour after I published this story I got a review and I gotta say it made me really happy! Thank you Rose Kuruizaki, this chapter is for you.

Ms. Davis hugged Woody and moved to the closet, she reached to the top of the closet and pulled out a heavy book. It had a golden script on it and it said "Family Memories"; she held the book and Woody close to her heart as she walked up to the stairs. Ms. Davis reached the top of the stairs and walked to Andy's room who was sitting up in his bed pretending that his Buzz Lightyear action figure was flying through space. She quietly opened the door and walked in; automatically catching her son's attention.

"What's that book mommy?"

"Sweetie this book is very special to me and this book first belonged to your father." Said Ms. Davis as she sat down on her son's bed

"Is it a story book?" asked Andy holding his toys close to him

"No sweetie, this book has all the photos, memories, and silly things that meant so, much to him."

Ms. Davis flipped opened the cover of the book and on the inside there was a picture of Ms. Davis wearing a pink shepherdess's outfit and a man holding his arms around her; he was tall and had on a Cowboy Woody outfit. It was Andy's dad.

"Mom…is that my dad?"

"Yes Andy, there's your dad holding me at a Halloween Party in his Cowboy Woody outfit." Said Ms. Davis

"My dad is Woody?" said Andy who held Woody closer to him now

Ms. Davis gave a little laugh before answering her son "No Andy…see your father's name was Woodrow Pride but he preferred that everyone call him Woody."

(Quick little Author's Note: I found an article on wiki and it said that Woody's last name is Pride. Who knew?)

"But our last name is Davis, how come I don't have dad's last name?"

Ms. Davis leaned to her son and gave him a hug "Because too many memories were attached to that name, anyway we met on a beautiful summer's night and we fell in love with each other."

"What happened next?"

"Well your father introduced me to his parents and I learned that his father created a TV show called Woody's Round up, which was my favorite show to watch while I was growing up. Your father was born shortly after the showed was aired and his father, may he rest in peace, named his only and favorite son after the Star."

Andy laughed at this but remained silent when his mother gave him a hug.

"Soon we got married and moved to this house." Said Ms. Davis happily

Ms. Davis flipped through the rest of the memory book and pictures of Woodrow and Helen together smiling, laughing, and kissing went through young Andy's eyes.

"How come he's not here anymore?"

Ms. Davis felt her stomach lurch into a knot. She didn't know how to tell him…

"Mom?" asked Andy

"Honey…your father…Woody…h-he died."

Tears swelled up in Andy's eye and were threatening to overflow.

"How?"

"You were only four when it happened and I was pregnant with Molly at the time. Woody thought that a new baby might make you feel left out so he decided to do should do something special for you."

Andy hung on to every word

"It was dark and it was raining quite hard and….Woody…your father never saw the truck coming. His death was…quick and painless."

Andy began to sniffle and soon tears that he had held back were gushing.

"Oh Andy, I shouldn't have told you this…I wanted to wait until you were older." She said as she gave him a hug and tried to comfort him

Andy kept on crying when his mother remembered something; she saw her son's Woody and picked the doll up.

"Andy look." She said softly

Andy looked up to see his mother pull Woody's pull string and then she twisted it to the right, then the left. A small compartment opened on Woody's back where Woody's voice box was, Ms. Davis carefully pulled put Woody's voice box. This earned a gasp from Andy and silent ones from the toys who just saw their leader get torn apart.

"Mom what are you doing?"

"It's alright honey look." Said Ms. Davis as she pulled out a sliver shaped heart with an inscription on the front.

"Take a look at it Andy; it's from your father."

Andy held the little silver heart carefully in his hands and read the inscription; it said "To my favorite deputy, from your dad Woody."

Andy's tears stopped and a smile broke out on his face.

"My dad is Woody." He said silently

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing Rose Kuruizaki and Silver Azure!


	3. End of Story

Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews and thank you Mists for pointing out the problem in the story that I didn't notice! I'm glad that you all like this story!

Ms. Davis smiled at the sight of her son holding his Woody doll when Andy gave a small yawn.

"Alright cowboy, time to go to bed." Said Ms. Davis as she pushed the covers back

"But…I'm not…sleepy." Said Andy in between yawns

"Yes you are…now come on bed time."

Ms. Davis tucked Andy into his bed, picked up the silver heart and placed back into Woody.

"Sweet dreams Andy; goodnight." Said Ms. Davis as she gave her son another kiss on his forehead and clicked off the light

Soon Andy was asleep and his toys came to life; Woody gently squirmed out of Andy's hands and hopped down to the floor where he was greeted by Buzz, Jessie, and the rest of Andy's toys. They looked at him differently, like he wasn't a toy anymore but like he was human.

"Wow Woody, I didn't know you were so special…" said Jessie

"It's an honor to meet Andy's dad." Said Buzz with his usual stiffness

"Buzz I'm not actually Andy's dad, I'm just a toy that happened to mean something to his dad." Said Woody who began to blush from the attention

"But Woody his dad's name was Woodrow, everyone called him Woody; don't you see a few similarities and plus you were made for Andy literally, that's gotta mean something." asked Jessie

"Well…yeah I can definitely see what you mean but it doesn't mean anything, I'm still just a toy like everyone else." Said Woody

"Excuse me, but can everyone please step aside?" asked a feminine voice

The crowd of toys surrounding Woody parted to reveal Bo standing with her sheep.

"Oh Bo thank God you're here, can you please talk some sense into everyone?" asked Woody

"Woody…turn around." Said Bo calmly

"Huh? Why?"

"Would you just turn around?" asked Bo lovingly

"Okay…"

Woody turned around but to him it felt like there were a hundred eyes on him; suddenly he felt someone pull on his pull string, he turned his head to see Bo pulling it.

"B-bo, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry Woody this won't hurt a bit." Said Bo as she twisted Woody's pull string to the right, then to the left

The small compartment reopened on Woody's back.

"Buzz can you remove Woody's voice box?" asked Bo

"Sure thing Bo." Said Buzz

"Hmp…I feel so viola-"

Woody's sentence was cut off as Buzz removed his voice box.

"Woody you okay?" asked Jessie

Woody tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Ah music to my detachable ears." said Mr. Potatohead

Woody gave a scowl but stopped when he felt a hand slide inside of him.

"Here it is!" said Bo happily as she pulled out the sliver heart

"Wow it's so shiny!" said Jessie who was hypnotized by the heart

"Woody dear, could you please write; to my favorite deputy, from your dad Woody."

Woody picked up his doodle pad, wrote the phrase down, and handed it to Bo. Bo took it and compared it to the heart.

"Hmm it's a perfect match."

"Really?" asked Buzz

"Yes look, the handwriting is identical."

"Congrats cowboy, you are Andy's dad." Said Buzz

Woody slammed his palm to his forehead, grabbed his voice box from Buzz and placed it back into his back.

"Much better." Said Woody as he turned to the rest of the toys

"Guys please listen, I'm just Andy's toy; end of story."

"But Woody-"

"End of story." Said Woody as he took the silver heart, put it back into back and climbed back to Andy's bed

Author's Note: I was thinking about doing a small sequel on this, let me know what you think.


End file.
